Puck
Puck is one of the immortal Children Of Oberon and a minor villain from the animated series "Gargoyles". A trickster and a loyal servant to a superior master. Puck's human form is Owen Burnett, an associate of David Xanatos' Enterprises. He assumes the role of a human to protect Fox's son, Alexander Xanatos, while teaching the young boy with magic. He also acts as the powerfull and magical guardian of the Xanatos' clan. Puck is a minor player in the villains tournaments. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Pre War VS Hexxus Puck stumbles upon a tricky little oil spirit. He then decides to empower it and give it strength. The spirit gladly accepts and soon reveals itself as Hexxus. The evil spirit then sets all around them on fire, as Puck watches gleefully. Hexxus then lashed out at Puck, though neither gained an advantage. Puck, seeing that he had actually gone too far, and decides to imprison Hexxus in the Black Tree, where Hexxus would then slumber...... Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Transforming A Gargoyle When Owen notices that Demona was actually working against them, he transforms into the fairy Puck and sets to confront Demona. Upon meeting her, he puts a curse on her by changing into a human in the sunshine, while keeping her gargoyle form during the night. The Battle of Bald Mountain Oberon summons Owen to him, forcing him to obey his commands and revert to his natural form as Puck. The fairy king has created a team of "Anti-Acolytes" to take down the Acolytes, a gathering of warriors devoted to summoning Chernabog into the world. Puck ends up an instrumental part of Oberon's assault. He crushes Sage Odin between two pillars of fire, then wipes out Devimon with two blasts of magical energy. Daolon Wong manages to stun him, but Puck retains enough energy to weaken Wong's demon fighters. Due to Puck's efficiency in combat, the Anti-Acolytes score a major victory. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three One Gift From The Puck Prior to the events of the war, Puck finds the Eye of Odin, a legendary artifact, which was assumed lost for centuries. Hoping to take good use of it, Puck trusts his fellow Anti-Acolyte comrade, Count Marzo, to hold the Eye of Odin in his possession, hearing that someone is after it. Sadly for Puck, the rumours are true, as Destane, the Archmage, defeats Marzo in a battle and then steals the Eye of Odin from him. Disney Villains War Teeth and Elves After, Bill Sykes entered Xanatos domain to rob the businessman, he carry on his Dobermans, Roscoe and Desoto, to deal with Owen. However, Owen was not a physically human and transformed quickly into the fairy Puck. He easily electrecutes to the death one of Syke's dogs, while the other he transformed it into a kitten, leaving Sykes to deal with Xanatos personally. The Battle For Earth In the final events of the war, Puck intervers in the final battle against Zurg's forces. He defends Xanatos from Zurg and his second in command captain, Shego. He easily knocked out Shego temporary before she can charge at her full speed at the fairy and blast him several times. Furious, Puck summomed an electrical wave at her, nearly missing her. In a final attempt, Puck uses his magic once again at his full power to finish Shego once and for all. But victory isn't come to his side, after Zurg saw the incident and blast sevelar laser shots at the fairy, knocking him down, and presumably killing him in the process. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Gallery Puck (2).jpg Category:Disney Villains Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Immortals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Oberon's Anti-Acolytes Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Xanatos's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Children of Oberon Category:Archmage Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Fairies